A Relaxation of Blondes
by CosmicWarrior
Summary: Bridgette and Geoff broke up during TDA Aftermath III and never reconciled after that. Lindsay also broke up with her own boyfriend too. Both girls are depressed. What would happen when one evening, they come together in one room and chat about their problems in the past and the present? Will that one night change everything from then on? Rated M for sexual scenes and yuri.


**Authours Note time!**

 **A lot of you are probably waiting patiently for the next TD: CR chapter. By a lot, I mean more than a hundred of you! I mean goddam, 100 favourites, 109 followers, and 126 reviews! I was not expecting my story to become this popular already in the first few months of existence. I have a feeling that I'll get at least around 300 reviews by the time this story is finished. I** **t's not just reviews only, I've been getting PMs from other users asking me to follow and favourite their OWN story, and some were asking me how I managed to get this story so popular.**

 **I know it sounds cheesy from me, but I really must thank you all for showing me and my story your support. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I wanna talk more about this one-shot I finished writing. I wouldn't be surprised to find you all surprised that I wrote a one-shot lemon story. Especially a LindsayxBridgette fic. Well no matter how much you're complaining; which I'm already guessing you are; you'll feel very relieved once you've finished reading what I have to offer.**

 **Now as I mentioned before, this is a LindsayxBridgette lemon one-shot. It takes place a few days before the finals of Total Drama Action. It answers this question... What if Geoff and Bridgette never reconciled after TDA Aftermath III? What will happen to the surfer blonde when another blonde had just gone through a similar problem too?**

 **Let me first explain the reason why I wanted to write this one-shot. It's long, but rather interesting still. It was back in 2015 where I became an Uber fan of Total Drama, with a little assistance in reading Total Drama Comeback. I started to read more and more fanfics, which led me finding fan arts of the series. But that's beside the point. Four TD characters became my top favourite of all time; they are Cody, Noah, Bridgette, and Lindsay. It was because of fanfics like Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story, A Codette World Tour, Total Drama Redemption, and some TD one shots between these four which made them my favourite. I enjoy how the writers portrayed them in the show, to some extent, but fans can really find the potential within them and develop them into even better characters. That's one of the reasons why I like fan works a lot, fans can really make a franchise even better than how they currently are.**

 **And not in a mature fashion which mainly involves sex only.**

 **This brings me to my next reasoning. For a while, I've read a lot of mature Total Drama fics, especially the ones where Cody is paired with another girl. Heck, even Noah gets paired with a lot of girls too. They've been paired with Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Leshawna, Dawn, Sammy, and... *gulp*... each other... the latter I will not get into.** **Even the girls themselves are paired a whole lot with one another. The majority of them being GwenxCourtney, HeatherxLindsay, SammyxJasmine, BridgettexCourtney, etc.**

 **But here's the thing, out of all the TD ships I've looked through, there was one that I couldn't find so easily, or at all for that matter.**

 **LindsayxBridgette**

 **For some reason, no one pairs those two together. I'm a little surprise for that matter because those two girls are probably two of the hottest characters in the show. Add to the fact that their blondes, I thought I would find a number of TD fanfics with those two paired up. But no...**

 **So after giving up searching, I decided to take things into my own hands and make my own. And considering this was my first Total Dram lemon fanfic I'm writing, I decided to go and read other TD lemon fics as a basis for my story. Preferably the ones written by Rufus T. Serenity, who I think is an excellent Total Drama fanfic writer, and one of the best on this site. After making mental images of this story and these two paired together, I slowly began to like this ship even more. I LOVE it that much!** **Tumbir artist "deadpansnarker00" once said: "I don't ship Jasammy… I fucking luxury cruise this shit!" It's exactly what I'm saying for this ship, and I, CosmicWarrior, quote: "I don't ship BridgettexLindsay... I fucking ride the rails with this shit!"**

 **Now that that's out of the way,** **let's move on to the next point of note. As people who have read my stuff before this will know, not only will this be my first yuri fic, but my first lemon fic, period. I immediately thought this through and wanted to present this story as a lemon fic. But even I know I can't just put two girls together right away and have them kiss for the next 10K words. I'm not trying to insult other yuri writers out there, do what you want it's your story. But you need to do more than just have them kiss and stuff, y** **ou need to take into account how the characters would react to this as unique individuals based off of their personalities, how believable would it be for the characters to hook up outside of the desire to see them do it, how its linked to what came before in canon, and try to have it have emotional weight and/or merits other than sexual ones.**

 **Anyway, seeing how you want to get into the story already, let me just give out one more shout out to Rufus T. Serenity, one of my favourite Total Drama fanfic writers, best known for his stories like "Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple", "Dream's really do come true", "Lunch Date with a Goth, an Indie Chick, and a Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy", "** **Second Chance at Love", "The Meek Shall Inherit the Babes!", "Total Drama Raptured", "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread", etc. His stories acted as a basis for my story. If you're reading this Rufus, thank you so much for helping me write this (unintentionally that is), and for writing your own stories.**

 **Oh, and can you please check out my fanfic, TD: CR? PLZZZZZZ?**

 **Fair warning before starting, this is an M rated fic. It's written for those eighteen and older, or at least to those who are comfortable with the explicit content. If you are not, then I recommend you click away immediately.** **Also, to further ensure my safeness, all the contestants in this story are 18 years old.**

 **Having said all that, here is my LindsayxBridgette one-shot and my first yuri/lemon story: A Relaxation of Blondes.**

* * *

It was late in the evening in the TDA aftermath studio and resort, and most of the losers and non-competitors were either in bed or getting ready for bed. Just like a certain blonde bombshell. She wore bright colours with cowboy boots, a short mini-skirt, with a halter top that did little to hide her DD-cup from view. Wrapped around her head was a light-blue bandana, while the rest of her hair was straight and flawless. Her skin was fair with a bit of a tan, considering she loves to suntan a lot.

That someone is Lindsay, and she was feeling rather down.

It had to do with her former boyfriend… Tyrone?... Taylor? No, Tegan?... No, wait, Tyler?

And by former, I mean they're not dating anymore.

Shortly after Lindsay got eliminated off of Total Drama Action, the two got into a fight. The jock complained that he was tired of Lindsay not remembering his name and not remembering he existed when he isn't in the same room. Not to mention how she's so focused on other stuff recently like shopping and her new BFF Beth, she barely had, if not, any focus on Tyler. Call it selfish if you want, but since she's forgetting Tyler a lot more each day, this was starting to bother him.

He said that he tried being patient with her and her focus on remembering who's who, but he couldn't continue having a girlfriend with a small mind and low level of focus. With that, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. It wasn't a massive breakup with a series of shouting matches back and forth, but it still pained Lindsay nonetheless.

That was a few days ago, which was like...uhh, two… eight… a hundred-and-five, the number of few days didn't matter, the point is it's a long long time to be sad. Sure she still had her bubbly optimism, but that was mostly forced.

If Beth were with her, she would be there for the blonde and make her feel better, instead, she's still on TDA competing for the million. Oh how she wishes she were with there still with her, she'd be happy to be with her BFF again.

But what can she do to feel happy again?

* * *

It was evening and Lindsay was in the bathroom of her resort room, putting on some makeup before bed. Why is she putting on makeup before bed you might ask? Well, it's Lindsay for you. Currently, she wasn't feeling as sad as from a few days ago, but the break up was still in her mind, she's just not thinking about it.

Just as she was finishing up, she heard a knock on the door. Lindsay got up and sauntered her way to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see who it was of all people.

"Brianna!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"It's Bridgette Lindsay," she corrected her. The surfer girl that (almost) everyone got along with. She was wearing her blue hoodie, grey shorts, and home flip flops. She has tan skin and doesn't wear any makeup. Her long blonde hair is tied into a ponytail that goes down to her waist.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but, mind if I come in?" The surfer asked.

"Sure. I would really, like, would love to have someone in here to talk with me." Lindsay said, feeling rather happy. So she stepped aside to allow to her in.

* * *

The blonde surfer isn't having much of a great time like Lindsay is. Ever since she and Geoff were given the task to host the TDA aftermath, it began to change Geoff for the worse. Instead of being the fun, loving, carefree gentleman she knew he could be, he had turned into some kind of egotistical, cruel, mean-spirited jerk that wanted to torture the guests on the show just for ratings.

This caused a rift between the two since Bridgette only agreed to host to show that there is such a thing as a 'nice host'. Not to become a female Chris. Bridgette had been becoming more and more bitter towards Geoff, and they officially broke up after the second TDA aftermath. This was a shock to many since everyone thought those two were inseparable.

It took a huge toll on Bridgette who felt devastated ever since. Sure her friends such as Leshawna and Gwen were still there to help her out, and she very much appreciates their support, but it isn't going to fix anything between her and Geoff anytime soon.

What's worse is she has to act like it never happen! The producer reminded her of the terms of her contract and mention any differently towards Geoff during the aftermaths, they could sue her mother for her validating the terms of agreement! She's only a single mother, she can't afford to pay for something like that.

Ever since then, she found it harder to trust men now.

* * *

After Bridgette went inside Lindsay's room, she sat down on the side of the bombshells bed. Lindsay closed and locked the door behind her, and walked back to Bridgette with a smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Bria- I mean Bridgette? You look, like, really sad," Lindsay asked, "Oooh I know, maybe you need some makeup. Do you want some of my makeup?"

Bridgette giggled at her offer. "Thanks, Lindsay, but I'm fine with how I look. Actually, I came here hoping to talk with you."

"Oh sure, I love talking with my friends," The bombshell beamed as she sat next to Bridgette. "There are so many things for I like to talk about. Like shopping for example. And makeup. I recently got this new shade of blue eyeliner just matches my eyes perfectly! I have even had it with me. What about you Bridgette?"

"Well, I do enjoy surfing. It's my most favourite hobby." Bridgette talked "I'm not much of a shopper goer like you are."

"Aw, that's alright. I still like to be friends, even if you don't like shopping. I mean, like, Tyler didn't li-.." Lindsay silently interrupted herself over what she just said. She was already starting to feel happy and joyful, only to accidentally mention her former lover Tyler to Bridgette.

It took a few seconds before Bridgette realize why Lindsay stopped talking. Worried about her fellow blonde, she said, "Hey, are you alright? I didn't strike up a nerve did I?"

"N-No," Lindsay replied, "It's my own fault for mentioning Tyron," Bridgette didn't bother correcting Lindsay since it could lead to her feeling even more down.

"I figured it wouldn't last this long," Bridgette mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked.

Bridgette let out a depressed sigh before answering, "Well, you know how the both of us are having boy problems? Well, I thought that by coming here to chat with you, we would slowly stop thinking about it and help us move on."

Lindsay was confused at first but slowly remembered what happened. After she got was eliminated from Total Drama Action, she quickly got word that Geoff and Bridgette broke up. This surprised that bombshell a lot that the two split since they look completely inseparable.

"Oh. I see." Lindsay replied, still depressed from accidentally reminding herself, "Are you trying to forget about Jaden?"

"Geoff, Lindsay, and yeah, I'm trying to forget about him," Bridgette paused for a moment before resuming, "I mean, I thought for sure that Geoff would be the boyfriend I was meant to have, but that just wasn't the case. I mean, I just don't get it! He was such a fun, loving, carefree sweetheart. Yeah, he made some mistakes and some silly things back on the island, but he was kind nonetheless and meant well. Now he's becoming another Chris Mclean."

"Another Chris Mclean?" Lindsay said confused, "But, John doesn't look anything like Chip the last time I saw him."

Bridgette giggled again at Lindsay's words. No matter how naive she is, she could really make even the most depressed person see the beauty in life, "You're right. Geoff doesn't look like Chris physically, but he's acting just like him. He's trying to bring out the worst in everyone we've interviewed and is finding joy in harming you guys. What happened to the Geoff that I know and love?

"And you wanna know something Lindsay… I think I deserve to be like this."

"Really?" Lindsay asked, shocked and confused, "Why Brigette? You're like super duper nice, and everyone likes you."

"I know and I appreciate it but… After all, while bigger in scale, the same basic thing has happened with all of the guys who I've hooked up with. I think they're so wonderful but then they turn out to be snakes in the grass that wound me! The past eighteen years of my life have been like that! I find someone and eventually wounded heartbroken!" A few tears began to weep out from her eyes as she slowly began to cry, "Maybe this is all I deserve, maybe I'm suffering for the sins of a past life or something? Maybe I…" she stopped rambling after running out of breath.

She then felt something wrap around her. She noticed Lindsay leaning forward and having her arms around her body. She didn't know why but… her hug feels really warm. It even stopped Bridgette from having a meltdown.

"Don't cry Bridgette," Lindsay said, "I don't like seeing my best friends crying. I'm, like, so sorry to hear that things haven't been good. You don't deserve to be sad," She paused for a moment before resuming, "I think it's great that you're being open with your feelings. If we didn't, then it could hurt us some more. Sometimes when I was little my mom would read me stories that made me sad by the middle but by the end, they'd always have a happy ending. Maybe your story is still just stuck in the middle?"

Bridgette looked back at Lindsay and into her eyes… before forming a smile on her face. Just by hearing those words, it felt like so much of the pain was almost lifted off the surfer's shoulders. She hadn't thought of it like that but that view of things made her feel a little happy. Sure the pain was is still there, but it's a lot less now then from before.

Not to mention that she was impressed by the bombshell's choice of words. She wiped away her tears before saying, "Wow, Lindsay, you made some really valid points. And I guess you're right, my 'happy ending' will come to me eventually, for now, I just need to keep searching for it."

"Of course it will Bria- I mean, Bridgette. Your problem is my problem with Tyson. I'll admit I still feel sad that he broke up with me, but I'm sure my happy ending will come too," Lindsay said.

"You really are optimistic aren't you Lindsay," Bridgette said.

"Well, yeah, I like being really happy. I like thinking and focusing more on the happier things then I do on the bad and unhappy things. I'm really glad you came here, Bridgette. Me talking with you is really helping move on from Tegan but in a good way."

"Thanks, Lindsay. I'm also glad we haven't kept our problems to ourselves. Being open with them is much better than what I had in mind originally."

"Aww! You're, like, really sweet! Come here!" Lindsay then pulled Bridgette into another hug, it was a bit tighter than the first hug, but neither of the girls was complaining. They just sat there on Lindsay's bed, holding onto each other.

Unintentionally, Bridgette's and Lindsay's breast were now being pressed into one another. Because their chest was being covered by their bras and clothes, the two were oblivious to the feeling. But that soon changed from a simple act.

During the hug, Lindsay guided one of her hands from Bridgette's waist and was placed on one of Bridgette's breast. She squeezed it. The surfer's eyes widened from the feel. While surprised by Lindsay's action, she was also feeling rather odd and weird as the bombshell still groped her.

"L-Lindsay? What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh… well… um…" Lindsay thought of an excuse. She didn't want to reveal her answer just yet, "I just noticed you're bra felt really smooth. Also pretty comfy."

"Uhh, thanks?" Bridgette responded, feeling rather uneasy that her fellow blonde went second base on her.

"What type do you use?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, uh... I use the brand 'Rounded support'."

"Oh wow! That's, like, the same brand as mine." Lindsay said happily, finally letting go of Bridgette's chest, "I know they're supposed to be used for big girls but I like them because they feel better than bras made for girls with just big boobies."

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Bridgette said.

Truth be told, the real reason why Lindsay touched Bridgette's chest was that Lindsay has grown an affection for her.

Lindsay hasn't told any of her Total Drama friends yet, not even Heather nor Beth, but she wasn't actually a hundred percent straight. It's true she had a few boyfriends in the past, including Tyler, but she also did some stuff with some of her girlfriends long before going into Total Drama.

It's what you call… exasperated?... extermination?... exx-peri-mmmennt?... Yeah, experiment!

She did some experiments with her girlfriends back home, and the results were positive for she enjoyed it. In fact, she loved it. But she wouldn't date her girlfriends because she doesn't like them like that. It doesn't really matter to her who her life partner is, regardless of the gender, as long as she's happy and enjoying herself with her partner, and it's a happy day for all.

And right now, she's into the surfer.

* * *

"URRGH!" Bridgette cried out in a twitch, as she placed her right hand on the back of her neck.

"Bridgette? What's wrong?" Lindsay asked concerned for her friend and crush.

"N-Nothing Lindsay," she said, before twitching again, "Ever since my breakup with Geoff, I've been getting this pain in the back of my neck since."

"Neck pain?" Lindsay thought.

"I think it's from the stress from my break up."

"Eeee! This is perfect for me! If I give Bridgette a massage, I'll be able to seduce her and she'll become mine!"

"I should probably head back. I'll see you tomorrow Lindsay." Bridgette stood up from the bed and made her towards the door until Lindsay was quickly grabbed her right arm with her left stopping Bridgette from leaving.

"Na-ah! You're not going anywhere, Bridgette! You're not leaving with that hurting neck!" Lindsay said firmly.

"Lindsay, relax, it's not that bad," Bridgette tried to assure the blonde.

"Nope! You will stay until you feel so much better. Now come sit down." Lindsay patted the spot on the bed for Bridgette.

Bridgette felt skeptical of Lindsay's offer. She's not without trust for Lindsay that's for sure, but she never thought of Lindsay ever giving out a message.

But then again, Lindsay is nice and isn't manipulative like Heather. She's sure to have good intentions with this message she's willing/wanting to give Bridgette.

"Maybe I do need one," thought Bridgette. "Okay then, Lindsay, if it'll work, I'll allow it."

"Yaay!" beamed Lindsay, "now come and sit down," Bridgette complied and back down, "oh hold on, Bridgette, you need to take your sweater off."

"My sweater?"

"Oh yes, people need to touch others skin when they are massaging, don't they?" Lindsay said in her innocent voice.

Although feeling reluctant to do so, Bridgette took off her blue sweater and tossed it onto a nearby chair, revealing her in her blue tube top. She then turned her back towards Lindsay, as the bombshell put her hands on the surfers back shoulders and began her massage.

As Lindsay was messaging, Bridgette found her fingers to feel rather soft and warm to the touch. This caused Bridgette to relax a bit from Lindsay's touches.

As Lindsay continued to massage around Bridgette's shoulders and neck area, the pain that the surfer felt seemed to be going away slowly. Maybe for good this time, _"Ooooh it feels so good…"_ Bridgette spoke in her mind, _"How come she never told anyone that she's a good massager? If I knew she was good, I would come to see her earlier."_

Lindsay, on the other hand, was also having a good time. The more she massaged the surfer, the more she's becoming engrossed with the surfer and her body. She stared lustfully at Bridgette's back and took a quick peek at her C-cup boobs, which were still covered up by her top and bra underneath.

" _Oh… I, like, really want you so bad, Bridgette,"_ Lindsay thought, _"I'm tired of feeling sad after Taylor broke up with me. You're so sweet, kind, and pretty. You deserve better than that meanie-pants Jacob. Oh, why can't I just kiss you now?"_

She's been sad and lonely for long enough (even though it was just a few days)! For the first time since taking charge of her team during Total Drama Action… Lindsay was going to take command of the situation and get what she wanted, who she wanted.

She already felt wet enough already. It's now time to seduce Bridgette.

After about five minutes of massaging and rubbing Bridgette's back in silence, Lindsay leaned forward and spoke into her ear, "How are you liking it so far Bridgette?" Lindsay asked softly.

"It's so good Lindsay." Bridgette moaned, feeling relaxed and relieved.

"Good," Lindsay responded, as she continued to do her work. What she did next was the next step in her plan. She took in a big whiff of Bridgette's hair smell.

"She smells so good. Her hair smells like coconuts and the ocean like she came from Hawaii. It's also so soft and luscious…"

When Lindsay took in the whiff, Bridgette felt her hair being smelled. She knew it was Lindsay, but she didn't think much about it, "Must've been an accident," the surfer though.

"Lindsay?" Bridgette asked feeling a little hazy.

"Shhshhshh… Just relax…" Lindsay said in a quiet, yet sexy voice, "You need this."

"Yeah, I do…"

Lindsay's was beaming in herself really happy that Bridgette is being succumbed to her charms. It was time for her to take the next step. She slowly removed her hands off of Bridgette's shoulders, and slowly guided them down to her belly. Once there, she slowly began to rub her tummy, getting some more moans from the surfer girl.

After a few circles around her soft slender belly, she slowly began to make her way up to Bridgette's major jewels. Her chest. She began gently rubbing the chest area around Bridgette's boobs. The surfer's body went tense for a moment as if she was what Lindsay was doing. But went back to being relaxed after a few motions around her chest.

" _What is she doing?"_ Bridgette wondered, _"I know she's not trying to hurt me, but is it really necessary to massage… those parts?"_

This went on for a bit until Bridgette felt another sensation that was unexpected. She felt something cup around her chest. Looking down, she noticed a pair of hands cupping her breast area!

Lindsay made her next move. She moved closer towards Bridgette until her body was touching Bridgette's. She then lowered her head down and laid it on the surfer's right shoulder. This also caused the bombshells large breast to be pressed against the surfer's back.

"L-Lindsay?" mumbled Bridgette.

"Shhshhshh… just relax… 'Bridge'."

Lindsay then began to work her biggest magic yet again, as she slowly began to kneed Bridgette's breast. Now you'd think that a girl like Bridgette would push Lindsay off in an act of being scared, surprised, and invaded, but not Bridgette. She doesn't know why, but the way her breast are being touched by Lindsay, it's making her feel… good!

" _Why am I feeling calm and relaxed about this?" Bridgette wondered, "Whenever Geoff tried to touch my breast, I always push him away. Why is it not the same with Lindsay? What's so different about her?"_

While Bridgette was still processing this whole thing in her mind, Lindsay was enjoying herself in feeling the surfer's breast, _"Oh wow, Bridge's breast are so soft… Oh, why can't I just take off her shirt and feel them for real? She seems to also be enjoying herself with my touch."_

Lindsay was right. If Bridgette wanted her to stop, she would've done so by now; the surfer girl showed no signs of stopping though. It was a case of Bridgette's mind thinking of one thing while the body is saying the other. After a few more kneads to the surfer's breast, Lindsay finally heard a sound that she was waiting to hear.

A moan.

Bridgette's mind slowly began to shut down from the sensation she was feeling from Lindsay and began to moan in her soft and pretty voice. All this time she felt nervous about someone else touching her breast. Whether it was a friend, family relative, or boyfriend, she pushed them away. However, Lindsay is giving her such an amazing feeling, which help alleviate all the worry she had before.

Bridgette, still enjoying the feel, slowly leaned back a bit and slightly turned her head to look at Lindsay's face.

"Do you like my hands touching your boobies?" Lindsay spoke in a sexy tone.

"Yeah. It feels good." Bridgette replied, feeling relaxed.

"Good. Just relax."

Bridgette was feeling really relaxed now. She formed a smile on her face as her breast was still being kneaded. Lindsay took it up a notch and began to squeeze them, causing the surfer to let out some more moans. All she could think was, she like this a lot.

"Hey Bridgette," Lindsay spoke again.

"Yes?" Bridgette replied.

"Can you look at me?"

Bridgette did what she asked. She turned her head so she would be facing Lindsay. Her ocean green eyes stared into the sapphire blue eyes of the innocent bombshell. They looked really pretty.

"Mmhmm?" Bridgette muttered.

"Just relax..." Lindsay said. She made her final move, as she leaned forward and finally captured Bridgette's lips with hers.

The bombshell began to kiss Bridgette while still working on her breast. To say the least, Bridgette was surprised by the kiss. She was totally not expecting this at all!

" _W-Why is Lindsay kissing me? I mean, touching my breast is one thing, but kissing me too? A girl is kissing me?! I'm straight, aren't I? But why am I not nervous and pushing her away? This feels rather nice. THIS FEELS RATHER NICE?! Am I liking this? Oh, I'm so confused now, but this still kind of feels good."_

A lot of questions were racing through Bridgette's mind right now. After all, this was her first kiss with a girl. However, with how warm Lindsay's lips feel and the sensation from her chest, the surfer slowly began to fell towards the kiss. After a few moments, she began to kiss back, finding the pleasure overpowering the newness. After about a minute or so of simple lip kisses, Lindsay opened her mouth. Using her tongue, she parted Bridgette's lips, allowing herself to enter the surfer's mouth. Acting on instinct, Bridgette's tongue did the same and the two tongues wrestled each other.

While this was happening, Lindsay was thinking, _"IEEE! She's kissing me. She wants me! Bridgette wants me! Oh, I knew I could do it!"_

At the same time, Bridgette thought, _"Wow…in all the time that I kissed my previous boyfriends like Geoff, it never felt this good kissing another human being! Especially someone like Lindsay!"_

Bridgette decided to make her own move on Lindsay. She turned around so her front was now facing Lindsay, and pushed herself more onto the bombshell. This caused Lindsay's and Bridgette's breast to be pressed into one another's again. And since Lindsay's hands were still working the surfer's chest, they were caught in the kiss.

This action, in turn, caused some wet patches to form on both girls panties.

"Oh wow. I'm already wet. Tory never made me wet myself when we were kissing," Lindsay thought.

"Oooh, Lindsay's kiss is so amazing. I feel so embarrassed to admit it, but I feel wet," Bridgette thought, "Not to mention hornier. I really am starting to love Lindsay."

Despite not wanting to, eventually, the two blondes ended the kiss so they could breathe. As they do so, Lindsay asked, "Well, how did you like my message?"

Developing a loving smirk, Bridgette said, "Oh I like it alright. Especially to my lips."

"Well, why wouldn't I? You tasted really good Bridge."

"And you as well Linds." The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before kissing again.

This time, however, Lindsay wanted to go further with this. She grabbed Bridgette's tube top and slowly began to lift it up. Noticing her actions, Bridgette assisted Lindsay by raising her arms straight up, so her top can come off more easily. Once it was off, Lindsay tossed it to the side and stared at Bridgette's chest that was covered in her frilly aqua bra.

"Oh wow. You look sexy in that blue bra of yours." Lindsay said.

Bridgette couldn't help but smirk. She decided to bring out the big guns herself. Reaching her hands behind her back, Bridgette brought them to the clip of her bra. Once there she said, "Do you really prefer my bra over _these_?"

Timing it almost perfectly when saying _these_ , Bridgette unclipped her bra allowing it to fall onto the bed.

Once they were removed, her C-cup breast has been revealed.

Lindsay stared lovingly and lustfully at the wonderful pair that Bridgette has on her. While not as large as Lindsay's per say, she still found them memorable. She also noted the fleshy round orbs had some tanned lines on them, with her nipples being slightly more darker.

"Oh yes. I prefer those." Lindsay said.

* * *

Her hands reached out to Bridgette's breast and slowly moved her hands around her boobs. She grabbed a boob with each hand, noting that they're barely fitting in her hands. She then squeezed them, and they felt a whole lot better than with clothes over them.

"Oh, Lindsay…" Bridgette moaned in pleasure, "You hand are so magical."

"Your boobies are so magical. I, like, so wanted to touch them for a while now. And now I am," Lindsay said, "They're soooooo soooooft…"

"Ooooh… squeeze them more. Pleeeeeease…."

Lindsay began to squeeze them more, causing Bridgette to moan louder. But not too loud, since the two didn't want to wake up the others. And thank god there were no cameras recording their lovemaking. Lindsay got more turned on from hearing the surfer moan.

She then began to play with her nipples. She gently pinched on both darkened nipples and twisted/pulled on them a bit. She was playing with them as if she owns them. This caused them to become more erect.

Bridgette was feeling more pleasure now. The twisting, pinching and pulling made the surfer feel as if an electrical surge is flowing through her. This surge made her feel more energized, causing her to become even more "turned on" by the bombshell's performance. She was lucky to be lying down, otherwise, if she were standing she might lose balance from all the pleasure.

"Oooooh woooow. This feels so good, Lindsay," Bridgette moaned.

"Oh I'm not, like, finished yet Bridge," said Lindsay.

"What more are you planning?"

"Oh I dunno… just _this_ ," once she said _this_ , she pressed her face into Bridgette's cleavage while she pressed her boobs against her face.

She began by kissing different areas of the surfer's cleavage. After that, she started moving her head from side to side in the cleavage, while also moaning herself to make Bridgette feel her chest tingling more. The result was Lindsay motorboating Bridgette's naughty pillows.

Bridgette was really, really, like this feeling a lot.

After she finished motorboating, Lindsay turned her attention to the left boob. She then guided Bridgette's left nipple to her mouth. Once it was in her mouth she began to suck on it.

Bridgette entered a new world of pure ecstasy now. She felt the wet pressure being applied to her tanned nipples, making her feel hornier. She felt Lindsay's tongue licking her areola and nipple making the wetter with her saliva.

After some licks, she began to suck hard on her tit like a newborn baby. Despite not having milk come out, Lindsay still found her boob to taste really good. While she was sucking on Bridgette's left, she was working at the same time, pleasuring the right with her hands.

For a few seconds, Lindsay didn't stop. But then she did. Before Bridgette would complain to Lindsay, she felt Lindsay's mouth sucking on her right. It all felt right again for the surfer. Bridgette released an almost orgasmic moan from the intense feeling she's feeling now. She almost gave herself a whiplash from pushing her head back so fast. Who'd blame her though, she's having an amazing time of her life.

As Lindsay continued to transition from one breast to another, sucking hard on them, Bridgette was slowly becoming wet again in her nether regions. But this time, it was much wetter than what she felt when kissing the bombshell earlier. Feeling her wetness again she thought, _"Oooo, I'm getting wet again! In fact, I'm becoming more wetter than when I was kissing her. Is she really that good at pleasuring her partner?"_

Just after she finished thinking, Lindsay was just finishing up with Bridgette's boobs. She finished by planting a small kiss on both her nipples, causing another shiver down the spine for Bridgette. Once she finished, she looked back at Bridgette with a loving look.

"Well… How did you like it?..." Lindsay asked.

"It was so good…" Bridgette said, "I didn't think I would feel that good."

"I'm glad…" Lindsay said before kissing Bridgette again on the lips.

Bridgette replied back by kissing Lindsay back. This kissing session was intense as their previous one, but it still got them riled up.

After a minute, the two broke off the kiss. Lindsay then said, "Because you're going to do me next."

Bridgette got confused, "What?"

However, Lindsay didn't respond. She stood up on her knees, still on the bed, and slowly began to remove her blue bandanna. She rarely was seen without it on during the show, even in her swimsuits. She tossed it away once it was removed. She then slowly began to lift up her halter top, exposing hourglass body to the surfer. After a few struggles, she removed her top and tossed it to the side as well.

After Lindsay was finally free from her top, the quick motions of the pull caused those behemoth breasts of hers to bounce up and down. Bridgette looked on at the breast's bouncing motions, that were still covered by her red frilly bra that still had trouble fitting her giant melons, almost as if she were becoming hypnotized.

" _Dear God!"_ Bridgette said in her mind, _"I really am bisexual."_

Finally having her top and bandana off, Lindsay whipped her hair around from side to side as she says, "Oh that's better."

Bridgette didn't say anything yet, she just continued to stare at Lindsay's behemoth size chest. She knew that Lindsay's hot and attractive, but in all honesty, she never thought she'd be the one here on Total Drama to have sex with the sexy bombshell. And now, she was going to be the one to really play and tease the bombshell.

Seeing Bridgette stare at her like that, Lindsay couldn't stop herself from giggling. She then thought to herself, "Bridgette really must think I'm hot if she's staring at me like that. Ooo it just makes me feel more good about myself."

She then grabbed both of Bridgette's hands with hers, breaking the surfer out of her trance. She then said, "So, Bridgette, what do you think of my body?" Lindsay ask seductively, "Do you think I'm hot and sexy?"

Bridgette smiled at Lindsay's cute expression and responded with, "Of course I think that Lindsay."

"Do you think I'm cute?" Lindsay leaned forward a bit.

"Yeah…" Bridgette said, confused on where this was going.

"Do you… _want_ me?" leaning forward again.

Now getting it, Bridgette responded with a sexy, "Oh yes, Linds, I so want you and your amazing hot body."

"Then kiss me then. I kissed you before, you kiss me next."

Bridgette didn't respond this time around. She sat up on the bed and planted her lips heavily on Lindsay's lips before the bombshell could react. Her tongue immediately forced open Lindsay's lips and was invading her mouth. Due to her experiences with kissing Geoff, and being more prepared this time around, she knew the proper way in kissing Lindsay.

Lindsay, however, wouldn't be overpowered and attempted to overpower Bridgette, but she wouldn't allow it. Due to the battle for dominance, the kiss became more wet, sloppy, and desperate for hunger from both blondes.

As this went on, their chest continued to brush and press against one another, only to be separated by the small red fabric that was of Lindsay's bra. Lindsay didn't want to be separated any longer now.

* * *

Ending the kiss a little early (to both the blonde's dismay), Lindsay gently got off of the bed and then stood to right next to it. She then guided Bridgette off the bed and had her sit on its bedside, facing the bombshell who's still standing in front of the surfer.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Bridgette said, confused again at what the blonde is planning.

Pleased at this, Lindsay nodded back before saying, "Good." With that, she took a few steps away from the bed, "Because, I wanna give you a little show before sexing you up even more. Like, enjoy!"

 _"A show?"_ Bridgette thought, _"This might sound interesting."_

With that, Lindsay began to dance sensually. She began to sway her hips from left to right like any lap dancers would do. Next, she put in a bit of a twirl to her body while still getting her swaying movement in the dance. A few times she bumped the air with her waist, as she continued to dance to the rhythm of the non-existent music.

As the bombshell continued to dance, Bridgette noticed Lindsay's body jiggling to her movements. Especially her tits and ass (despite it still being under her skirt). Noticing this Lindsay coyed a smile and but more emphasis on her boobs shakes to get the surfer more hypnotized by her body.

 _"Wow, Lindsay is becoming hotter just from her dance,"_ thought Bridgette, _"In fact, when did she learn to dance like that?"_

 _"Oooo, Bridgette, she really likes how I dance for her,"_ Lindsay thought, _"I wish I had a pole her, then I could, like, do a pole dance for her."_

After a few more minutes of the bombshell dancing for the surfer girl, she stopped. She then walks back towards Bridgette and sat down on the surfer's lap.

"Did you like it?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, I like it alright," Bridgette responded.

"Good, because you are going to love this..." with that said, she reached behind her red frilly bra and unclasped the clip. The second she did her boobs shot out!

Despite being free from their fabric prison, the gargantuan blobs of flesh were still hidden by the bra cups draped over them, continuing in teasing Bridgette.

Deciding not to tease her anymore, Lindsay slid off her bra and threw it aside. Finally, her boobs were revealed.

As Bridgette would've guessed, they were huge! In fact, they look larger than DD-cup size! They were fat, round, and perky. The bombshells slender body frame caused the giant melons to be close together, creating a deep natural cleavage that man would dream to dive into.

It wasn't just the size that themselves that appealed to Bridgette, but also her nipples too. They were small, pink, and perky; like Bridgette's, Lindsay's also had bikini tan lines on them.

Seeing all these features in her made Bridgette blushed, she also feels... rather jealous?

"So... Like what you see?" Lindsay said, adding a jiggle to her breast

"Yeah... I like them," Bridgette responded.

"Good, then you should know that they're waiting for you."

Bridgette new what the bombshell was talking. Having a lustful smirk she began to raise her to knead Lindsay's boobs. However, she stopped herself before she could touch them. Her look went from lustful to a bit of hesitation.

Seeing this, Lindsay asked, "What's the matter, Bridgette? Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry Lindsay. It's just that... well, I don't know what to do really. You've obviously had some practice before you played with my boobs, but I never did this sort of thing before," Bridgette answered, feeling ashamed, "I want to give you the same pleasure, but I don't know how."

Seeing this, Lindsay felt bad for Bridgette. If there is one thing she hates it's seeing her friends or lovers feeling sad; It made herself sad. Lindsay so focused on making out and having sex with Bridgette that she forgot that this was the surfer's first time in lesbian sex.

Lindsay knew she had to end her new girlfriend's moping attitude. But how could she? She got an idea.

Lindsay grabbed Bridgette's wrist and guided them up her body. From her waist to her toned abs and just stopping under her boobs.

Seeing Bridgette's confused look, Lindsay said, "Then I'll teach you then," After that sentence, she placed Bridgette's hands onto her breast.

Lindsay then began to move the surfer's hands around her breast. While it wasn't on the same level as what Lindsay did to Bridgette earlier, it's a good start.

Bridgette was hotter and hornier from feeling the bombshells breast. They really do feel amazing. Well, some parts feel amazing, since they were way too big to be fit in a single handful.

After a few minutes of guidance from Lindsay, Bridgette felt more confident now. She started to pick up the pace a bit with her kneading, causing Lindsay to erect her own moans.

Feeling that Bridgette's getting the hang of it, she let go of the surfer's wrist and let her do the rest.

After a few more minutes of Bridgette's kneads, the surfer gripped her fingers around them now and began to squeeze the soft flesh underneath her hands.

They truly felt amazing; they were soft and firm. Bridgette noticed as she gripped, some of it was spilling out from between her fingers. Forming a seductive smirk, she began to squeeze them even harder, making Lindsay moan louder. She was getting more wetter and wetter from Bridgette fondling her boobs.

"Oooooh, Bridgette!" Lindsay moaned, "That feels sooooo gooooood!"

"They're so soofffft!" Bridgette said.

Lindsay wanted more though. She asked, "Do you want more?"

Bridgette looked back at Lindsay. Before she could say anything, Lindsay wrapped her arms around the back of Bridgette's head and then nestled her face within her deep cleavage making the surfer blush even more. And due to how large Lindsay's breast are, most of Bridgette's head disappeared into Lindsay's cleavage.

Understanding the message, Bridgette began to motorboat the bombshell's breast. As she did so, Lindsay used her hands to press Bridgette's head into her ample bosom, even more, feeling more pleasure from the surfer.

After Bridgette finished motorboating she guided her mouth to Lindsay's left nipple and began to suck on it, something Lindsay is enjoying beyond anything else.

"Oh, Bridgette. You're sooooo good," Lindsay moaned, "Please, suck and enjoy my boobies. They're delicious aren't they."

Bridgette didn't reply but continued to suck on her. Just like with Bridgette, there isn't any milk inside of Lindsay's boobs, but that didn't spoil the taste she's already getting from the blonde. The surfer also took the opportunity to have some more fun. Her hands shot up and groped her butt cheeks from under Lindsay's skirt, which raised some more moans from the blonde.

Then Bridgette took things even further. She first removed her mouth from Lindsay's tit, causing the blonde to groan in disappointment. But that was replaced by a moan of pleasure as she felt Bridgette's tongue licking her left boob as if she were licking some ice cream. After she was done licking, she turned to her right boob and started to suck on it, making Lindsay's body tense up a bit more from the pleasure she's getting.

 _"Wow, Bridgette is, like, getting more better at playing and sucking my boobies. Oh, I just love her mouth a lot."_ Lindsay thought.

Bridgette then started to lick her right boob again. This time she added a bit more saliva on her tongue to make Lindsay breast wetter.

As Bridgette continued to lick, kiss, suckle, squeeze the bombshells breasts, while still groping her buttcheeks, Lindsay was starting to feel even wetter in her nether regions; much more than from before.

Lindsay felt like jello from all the pleasure she's feeling in her body now. She felt like a wonderful, yet tingling mess. And boy does she love it.

After what felt like forever (a very happy forever), Bridgette removed her head from Lindsay's breast. Despite being disappointed that it was over, her disappointment was overshadowed by the pleasure she's still feeling.

* * *

The Busty Bombshell, still topless and still sitting on Bridgette's lap, panted from the amazing feeling she felt from the surfer. She's no stranger to any sex at all. Whether it was straight sex or gay sex, she had experience with all types of them.

But Bridgette here is a stranger to it. Despite kissing and heavily making out with her past boyfriends, she never went beyond first base. But despite this, she managed to pleasure Lindsay to a point of ecstasy, even before going for a home run.

"Like... wow... that felt so good," Lindsay said, feeling dazed with a sweet smile on her lips, "You did, like, so well on your first time. I'm, like, so impressed!"

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised myself. I didn't think I would do well for my first time," Bridgette said sheepishly.

"Well, you shouldn't, like, doubt yourself," Lindsay said, as she moved in to hug Bridgette, who hugged back.

As they hugged, they're boobs pressed against one another and their erect nipples grind on the other girls' flesh without any sort of fabric to block them off.

Bridgette, unable to help herself, made a sad and confused look on her face. She said to Lindsay, "Lindsay, can I ask you something?"

Lindsay looked back at Bridgette confused, "Um, okay."

"Why do you like me, I mean don't get me wrong, I really feel happy and appreciated you like me like this, and what we are doing right now," she paused for a moment, "But I didn't think someone like you would actually like me on this level. So, why?"

This made Lindsay feel sad again, "You mean, after what we did tonight. This meant nothing to you?"

"What? No, Lindsay! This whole thing we're doing now is amazing. It does mean a lot doing it with you. I'm just want to know why you like me a lot. I never took you for someone to be into girls too before tonight."

Hearing this more clearly, Lindsay felt relieved Bridgette likes her back. Lindsay sighs and says, "Oh Bridgette."

She let go of the hug and looked with her sapphire ocean blue eyes straight into Bridgette's forest green eyes. After a few seconds, she gave Bridgette a small peck on her lips before talking again.

"You're a great girl, Bridgette. You want to become friends with everyone and you want everyone to be at peace with each other. Even the horrible meany ones like Helga and Derrick. You want to bring in the best in everyone, and you were showing in on that show you and Josh host," She then brought right hand to lightly stroke the surfer's left cheek, "Not to mention you so hot and pretty. It's one of the reason's why I'm attracted to you when I first met you."

Hearing the last bit, Bridgette raised her eyebrows, "Wait, you felt this way for me ever since the beginning of season one?"

"Well, yeah. It's just, like, I didn't say anything because I did not want to scare you. Besides, you hooked up with Jake and Tegan had a crush on me. So I just let it go. But after our boyfriends dumped us, I thought I could finally date you," Unknown to Bridgette, Lindsay added in her own mind, _"I really regret voting you off with Hannah."_

Bridgette was in a lost for words after hearing all it, "Wow, Lindsay, I didn't think you felt this way about me."

"You have, like, no idea how happy I am that you came into my room tonight. I really really want to date you. If you, like, want."

Bridgette thought over what Lindsay said and all the stuff they've been doing up until now. The kisses, the pleasure, the kisses, the sucking, the kisses, you get the point. Bridgette is already aware that they hadn't talked a lot during TDI since they were on different teams and all, plus Lindsay was following Heather at the time, but that still didn't stop her from thinking that the bombshell is still kind and innocent at all.

And really, Bridgette really enjoys all this stuff she did with Lindsay. It made her realize that she's bisexual, which isn't a bad thing at all and got her closer to the bombshell.

In fact, this might be a good opportunity for her. All her past boyfriends were jerks and Lindsay should feel happy again after what she's been through. This could lead to a better chapter in their lives.

Finally smiling again, Bridgette looked at Lindsay and said, "You know what, I think you and I should be _PRETTY GOOD_ friends after tonight."

Lindsay smiled, "You mean-"

"I'd love to become your new girlfriend."

For a second there, Lindsay looked stunned, not processing what she just heard from the surfer. Then, her face loaded up with joy.

Without any warning, she hugged the surfer into the tightest and longest hug she ever gave to someone. The hug was so tight that their breast pressed against each other nearly beyond their limit. The two loved the feeling of the other girl's breast against their own breast!

"YAY! You want me! And I want you to!" Lindsay squealed while still clinging to Bridgette as if her life depended on it, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to be, like, the best girlfriend ever!"

"I'm sure you will," Bridgette giggled at the bombshells enthusiasm. After that, the hug was released and their lips crashed together again. The two blondes spent the next few minutes making out heavily. It was probably the best make-out session Bridgette ever had with somebody. And it was a girl!

Moans were heard, tongues licking the other's lips, they french kissed, battled for dominance a few times in their mouths, saliva was drooling down from their mouths, it was so much fun for both girls.

However, some things needed to end. The two parted lips, feeling disappointed, for breath.

* * *

"Wow, that was, like, so heavy," Lindsay smirked.

"Oh, it was heavy alright. That's for sure," Bridgette replied, also smirking. She took the second to look at the time from the bedside clock. Feeling a little surprised, she said, "Woah, it's already a few minutes past ten."

"Time flies when you're having fun with your girlfriend," Lindsay said.

"Yeah. Do you want to call it a night?"

"Oh no no no," Lindsay answered, waving her finger, "We still haven't finished what we started yet, Bridge. There is still so much to sex than just kissing and sucking each other's boobies."

Bridgette has a feeling where this was going, "Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmmmmm..." Lindsay pretended to think, "How about a nice slow dance?"

"A dance? But didn't we already-"

Nah ah ah? _I_ danced for _you_ , and it was a sexy show for you. This dance is _us_ dancing _together_."

Bridgette thought for a moment before saying, "Okay then... Let's, dance?"

Lindsay smiled a seductive one. The topless blonde bombshell got off of Bridgette's lap and held out a hand to her. Bridgette smiled and grabbed hold of Lindsay's hand, standing up finally from the bed. She then guided the surfer to an open space of the hotel room.

Once there, she turned back to Bridgette. She got closer to the surfer and wrapped her arms around the surfer's waist. Bridgette wrapped her arms around the bombshells neck, and the two began to slowly dance to the non-existent music.

Lindsay decided to take things a little further. She once again grinds her large boobs against Bridgette's to get a better feel for them again. If there is one thing that the two girls are really enjoying, it's their chest coming into contact with one another. The feeling got better from their nipples being erect.

Bridgette then decided to take things up a notch some more. She brought her hands away from the bombshells neck and griped on her boobs again. She needed them gently in her hands as if they were bread dough. This got the blonde to once again moan in pleasure from the soft touch.

Wanting to give Bridgette a piece of her own medicine, Lindsay slid her hands from Bridgette's waist down to her buttock and slowly began to massage it. Despite still having her shorts on, Bridgette still felt a good sense of pleasure from the bombshell hands. God know's how she going to feel once her shorts are removed.

This went on for about a few minutes before Bridgette decided to do something else. Taking her hands off of Lindsay's chest (both being disappointed) she used her hands to rotate the bombshell around so her back is facing the surfers. Once that was done, the surfer placed her hands back on Lindsay's boobs and began to knead them again. This time with more force.

While this was happening, Bridgette's bare boobs pressed up against Lindsay bareback, feeling the warmth from the touch.

"Ooooh, Bridgette," Lindsay moaned happily.

"Shh shh shh... remember Lindsay, just relax," Bridgette said, taking a note of what the bombshell did earlier.

Since Bridgette already did this earlier with Lindsay, she wasn't feeling hesitant anymore in doing it. The surfer spread them apart then pressed them back together again. Earning some more moans from the bombshell. Taking it up a notch, she started to grip her fingers on them hard as she tried to take in as much handful as she can. However, it proves to be impossible to the surfer, for her hands are still smaller than the bombshell's boobies.

Lindsay was just loving all of this. She felt really proud of herself for making Bridgette become more forward in lovemaking. Started out as a surfer still hesitant on sex, is now someone who's forward being really forward.

 _"Oh wow, what wonderful new Bridgette have I created?"_ Lindsay said in her mind.

After she thought that, she felt a new sensation she thought she'd never felt. Her nipples were being pinched. This caused the bombshell to lean her head back on Bridgette's shoulder, as the surfer continued her work. The surfer pulled forward on Lindsay's nipples, causing them to be stretched out a little farther. Once at the maximum distance the surfer pulled on her nipples up and down, causing Lindsay's breast to jiggle along with the movement. Lindsay moaned even louder from this.

"Ooooh, yeah, yeah, that feels so good," Lindsay moaned happily.

"They're so big," Bridgette said playfully, "And so jiggly and bouncy."

Bridgette held on to Lindsay's nipples still as she picked up speed jiggling them up and down. Lindsay moaned louder with every bounce she felt. Wanting much more, Lindsay turned her head to face Bridgette's face; she then slammed her lips again onto Bridgette's.

This made Lindsay feel even hotter. Lindsay continued to moan through the kiss and into Bridgette's mouth. Thinking that she had enough fun, Bridgette let go of Lindsay's nipples as her boobs slammed back into place, making Lindsay jump a little from the slam.

Much to her disappointment again, Lindsay felt more amazing now that her breast was pleasured like that.

Breaking away from the kiss, Lindsay said, "Oh wow, Bridgette. That was, like, the most amazing thing I ever felt. How did you do it so well?"

"I just, well, improvised I guessed. I wanted to try what you did earlier, and maybe expand upon it," Bridgette answered.

"Ooooh, I see. Still, that felt, like, so good. You're hands feel so good when they touch my boobies. They're so freakin' sexy."

Bridgette smiled, blushing at the same time. She'd never expect Lindsay to like her touches that much. Did everyone really enjoyed Bridgette's touches?

Turning back around, Lindsay said, "Now, it's time to do something else with you next."

* * *

Bridgette got confused at Lindsay words again, "Is there really more to all this?" she wondered.

Before she could think more, Lindsay slowly pushed her back to the bed. Once close enough, Lindsay squatted down and began to unbutton Bridgette's shorts. She noticed a small wet patch around the button area was already wet from her bodily fluids.

Noticing Lindsay's actions, Bridgette said, "Lindsay, are you really going to- "

"Shh shh shh... just relax, Bridgette. Just relax," Lindsay interrupted.

With the last button unbuttoned, Lindsay pulled down the surfer's shorts down to the ground. Once it hit the floor, the surfer stepped out of them and Lindsay tossed them away.

Bridgette's now only clothing left are her aqua blue bikini bottom and her white flip-flops. The bombshell took noticed that her bikini bottom are very soaked. They were saturated with the Surfer Girl's sexual fluids, seeming more like solid water than fabric. Lindsay took in a small smell of her fluids, causing the surfer to shudder a little.

After taking in the smell, Lindsay pulled down on the bikini bottom. Bridgette stepped out of it and Lindsay tossed them aside.

Once that was done, Lindsay marvelled at the beauty of her.

The beauty was Bridgette's surprisingly tanned vadge and a tiny amount of blond pubic hair. Bridgette was now naked from top to bottom.

The bombshell made Bridgette sit back down on the side of the bed like last time. She then spread the surfer's legs apart, ready to start the next page on this memorable night.

Lindsay looked up at Bridgette's face and said, "Just relax. You'll enjoy this a lot."

"Alright then," Bridgette said, trusting her fellow blonde's words.

Lindsay then reached for Bridgette's vagina with her right hand, and once planted she began playing with the surfer's vadge!

Bridgette jolted once she felt she regions being touched. Lindsay slid her hand around the surfer's lower lips a few times, before touching in the centre of it. After stroking the outside of it a few times, Lindsay began to slowly shove her index finger inside the surfer.

Bridgette jolted again after feeling a finger go inside of her. It caused her to moan again. She thought it be painful the feeling but boy was she wrong! Instead, it brought her to a newer level of ecstasy.

Lindsay took a quick look up at Bridgette to find that the surfer girl was enjoying this a lot, so she decided to go further with this. She added in her middle and ring fingers along in the mix. Now she was pumping in three fingers this time instead of one.

This caused Bridgette to become even more turned on, causing her to moan even more. The feeling of someone masturbating her is just, well, marvellous!

 _"Oh my god this feels so good!"_ Bridgette thought, _"If this keeps us, I'll cum!"_

However, Lindsay was aware of what's soon to come. If Bridgette's going to come, she wants the surfer to cum in her mouth.

After fingering Bridgette a few times, Lindsay slows down to a stop and exited her fingers out of Bridgette. Using both hands she spread the surfer's nether regions wide and placed her lips on them.

And like the last time, Bridgette jolted from the touch.

Lindsay slowly began to suck on Bridgette's vagina. It tasted amazing she thought, way better than what she was anticipating. The bombshell's tongue joined in, as it began to lick the surfer's insides. Her tongue wiggling around widely to get every angle of Bridgette.

Feeling the bombshell's tongue inside of her made Bridgette moan even more. If that's not enough, Bridgette's legs even began to quiver from the intense pleasure she's receiving from Lindsay. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue dangled outside.

Lindsay even moaned too to vibrate Bridgette's pussy, for even more pleasure. Bridgette's totally nearing her climax now.

"I'm cumming, Linds! I'm cumming!" Bridgette said.

Lindsay didn't respond, she just kept her mouth there on the surfer's pussy, ready for her cum.

After a few more seconds of holding it back, Bridgette climaxed.

"OOOOOH!"

Bridgette began to spray her fluid out from her pussy and into the bombshell's mouth. Lindsay did her best to engulf all of Bridgette's cum into her mouth. Some landed on her face, while some landed on her chest. But by the time Bridgette finished climaxing, Lindsay got a good amount of cum in her mouth.

Brigette continued to pant and shiver from the pleasure she just felt. It was a good thing she sat down, otherwise, she might've collapsed almost immediately. As the show has shown, she's more clumsy on land than she is on water.

"Oh, Lindsay," Bridgette said, "That. Felt. Amazing! It's like you know what you were doing!"

"Oh, does it?" Lindsay replied, "Well, I might've, like, done this already with other girls before."

"Hmhm, it seems those past experiences really pulled it off tonight, didn't it?" Bridgette said with her eyes closed. Nearly all of her energy is completely depleted.

She lay back down on the bed, though she hasn't fallen asleep quite yet. She was out of commision for the moment but she wasn't done yet.

Lindsay, thinking the worse, stood back up to Bridgette and said, "Don't fall asleep yet Bridgette! You still need to do me next!"

"Huh?" Is all that Bridgette said.

Lindsay grabbed Bridgette's arms again and pulled her back up to her sitting position. She then took a step back and turned her back towards the surfer. She then grabbed the waistbands of her orange skirt, slowly sliding them off her legs. Once they were down, she stepped out of them and tossed them away.

Now all that was left were her star-cowboy boots and her frilly red panties. Like Bridgette's, she had a large wet patch in the front of her bodily fluids. She then grabbed her panties waistband and slid them off her legs, tossing them away too.

Bridgette's finally looking at the newest image of the bombshell she'd ever seen. Lindsay was now naked from top to bottom. Lindsay still kept her boots on for an added show.

Once Lindsay finished stripping, she slowly turned back around to face Bridgette. The surfer now got a good look at the bombshells naked front form. She then looked down to see her own openings. It was tidy and was completely shaved.

Then Lindsay started to play with herself!

While fingering herself, Lindsay looked at the surfer who stared at her doing it.

Bridgette was marvelled at the bombshells own actions. It even started to turn her on as well.

Looking at Bridgette's face, Lindsay developed a smirk getting a naughty idea in her head. Using her right hand, she opened her vagina wider for Bridgette to see her insides more. She then shoved her index, middle and ring finger into her hole before slowly bring it out again. She did this over and over again at a reasonable speed.

After a few more minutes of masturbating herself, Lindsay looked to Bridgette and said, "What are you waiting for, hmm?"

"I'm sorry?" Bridgette responded.

"Aren't you, like, going to play with my puss-puss yourself? It's free," Lindsay said.

"I, uh, I don't know how to..." Bridgette said.

"It's simple Bridge, just do what I was just doing, and later, use your tongue on it like I did on you," Lindsay instructed.

"Uhh..."

"Come on Bridgette, I'mmmm waaaaaiiiiiitiiiiiinnng," Lindsay spoke slowly in her seductive tone.

After hearing that, Bridgette finally sucked up. She got off the bed and kneeled down below Lindsay so her head was at her vadge level.

Lindsay looked down at Bridgette as she was bracing herself to take action. She was so looking forward to finally have someone go back down on her again after a long time. Especially with a girl.

Before Bridgette took action, she looked up at Lindsay and said, "Shouldn't you sit down?"

"Oh don't worry, my legs are strong enough to hold me up," the bombshell reassured.

After enough hesitation, Bridgette raised her right hand and slowly inserted her right index finger into Lindsay hole, and slowly began to finger it. Lindsay moaned to Bridgette's touch. While it wasn't yet on the same level as her own, it still felt good.

"Mmmm, go faster Bridgette," Lindsay instructed. Bridgette did what she was told and started to finger Lindsay with more speed.

Bridgette, with hesitation, added her middle finger into the mix, causing Lindsay to moan even more. Taking a quick peek up, Bridgette noticed that Lindsay was enjoying this. Smiling to herself, she picked up some more speed starting to get the hang of this more.

After masturbating Lindsay for another minute, she grabbed the back of the surfers head and slammed her lips into her nether Bridgette's lips touched, she slowly began to eat the bombshell out.

"Oh Bridgette, your tongue feels so good inside of me," Lindsay moaned.

 _"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this,"_ Bridgette thought in her mind, _"She tastes better than what I originally thought."_

Taking a page from Lindsay's work, Bridgette forced her tongue into Lindsay folds and began to lick and eat her entire insides. It tasted like sweet sticky water to her. She was getting more better in pleasuring Lindsay.

As she continued to lick, Lindsay grabbed her right boob and raised it up to her mouth. She began to squeeze it and suck on her own tit giving herself, even more, the pleasure she wants to feel.

Bridgette began to moan into her vagina, giving off a vibration for Lindsay to feel on. And boy does it feel good!

They kept going for another minute before Lindsay said, "Oh faster Bridgette, I'm going to cum!"

 _"She's going to cum?! Crap, I need to prepare myself,"_ Bridgette thought and opened her mouth wider until...

"OOOOOH!"

Lindsay moaned as she began to cum. Her fluids began to pour out of her vagina and spray onto Bridgette. The surfer tried her best to get all of her cum into her mouth. Her mouth got a good portion of it. Some splashed onto her face and dripped down to the floor.

Lindsay breathed in and out from the intense pleasure she just received. It's a good thing she goes to cheerleading practices and is strong on her legs, otherwise, she might've collapsed.

"Oh wow, Bridge. That was, like, so good. You did a very good job licking my puss-puss," Lindsay complimented.

"Thanks, Linds," Bridgette look up at Lindsay, still on the ground, "I honestly didn't think that I could do well on my first time."

"I told you Bridge, don't doubt yourself," Lindsay said, as she patted the surfer's hair.

The surfer smiled back at the bombshell. She stood back up and kiss Lindsay back on the lips. The bombshell slowly kissed back.

This was a more relaxing kiss to calm the two blondes down. After all the intense pleasure they've gone through, they need a break.

However, Lindsay had other plans and broke off the kiss early and said, "Oh wait! I almost forgot the best part of all this."

"The best part?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh yes, trust me on this, this is something you'll, like, never ever wanna miss," Lindsay said. She grabbed Bridgette's right hand with her left and guided her back onto the bed. The surfer was confused for like the umpteenth time on what Lindsay had in mind.

After the two sat down, Lindsay told Bridgette to take off her flip flops, while she was taking off her boots. After both blondes, footwear was off, Linsday placed both her hands on the surfer's shoulders and had her legs spread apart.

"Okay, Bridgette, open your legs for me please," Lindsay instructed.

"Alright?" Bridgette followed and opened her legs.

"Now place your right leg over my left."

The surfer nodded and did that. Then, Lindsay placed her right over Bridgette's left.

"Now move closer to me," Lindsay instructed.

Bridgette scooted forward towards Lindsay. Once she was close enough, their slits were now touching each other. The two blondes gasped at the new sensation they were feeling.

"Oh, my, god," Bridgette moaned in shock.

"Now start brushing your pussy against mine, and I'll do the same with yours," Lindsay concluded.

Not wasting any more time, Bridgette slowly began to brush her pussy on Lindsay, while Lindsay did the same with her's. The two then hugged each other tightly to get even closer.

The two took it up a notch and began to scissor each other faster and faster. Lindsay then slammed her lips onto Bridgette, and the two began to heavily make out again.

The two opened their mouths and began to french kiss one another as they moaned in their mouths and battled for dominance in their mouths. Saliva drooled down from both their mouths and dripped down onto their breast, which was also being pressed and brushing together. Added to their nipples being so erect, the feel in the chest was even better.

The two continue to feel the intense shockwaves throughout their bodies caused them to moan at their loudest. This was by far the most intense pleasure they're getting this evening. It got even more intense when they reached their maximum speed.

"OOOOOH! OOOOOH! OOOOOH! Bridgette your puss-puss feels, like, so good!" Lindsay moaned, breaking off the kiss.

"Lindsay! Ahhhhhh! Oh god, you're so smooth!" Bridgette replied, before slamming her lips back into Lindsay's, making out again.

This intense scissoring went on for another few minutes. There were rubbings, grindings, kissings, moanings, all that you would find when two girls have sex together. Before they knew it their pussies began to build up to their final climax.

"Lindsay, I'm gonna cum again!" Bridgette moaned.

"OOOOOH!... Me too!" Lindsay replied.

The two didn't say anything else and just waited to start cumming. They stopped kissing again and just focused on getting their cum out by grinding each other even faster.

"LINDSAY!" Bridgette moaned.

"BRIDGETTE!" Lindsay moaned.

With one final push, the two finally came. Their juices sprayed wildly from their vagina's and onto the other girls' pelvis area and down their slender legs. The number of juices they sprayed was so much that it caused the bed sheets to get soaked as well.

Once they've ended their final climax, the two blondes were covered in sweat and breathing in heavily still in utter pleasure. Feeling tired, the two fell back down onto the bed side by side.

"Wow... that was, like the best sex I ever had," Lindsay said.

"Mine too, even if it was my first," Bridgette agreed.

Lindsay turned over to the surfer and said, "You did a great job for your first time."

"I guess I did."

Lindsay then remembered something, "Hey Bridgette, how does your neck feel. Is it still hurting?"

Bridgette lift her right arm to feel her neck. After feeling it, she said, "Nope, it looks like your message really made it go away. For good this time."

"I'm, like, so happy to hear that," Lindsay smiled.

The two just stared at each other tiredly for a little while before gently kissing on the lips again.

After they kissed again, Bridgette said, "Man, I love your lips, boobs and pussy."

"And I love all of you, Bridge!"

The second the bombshell said that Bridgette froze. Lindsay also froze after what she just said. An awkward silence filled the room before Lindsay broke the silence.

"No, um wait. Bridgette…I didn't mean that I, uh..."

"Relax Lindsay, I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We're not up to the 'L' word yet. It just slipped out," Bridgette said with a smile.

"Yeah, right," Lindsay said relieved.

"Besides, I have a good feeling that we'll become even more than just best friends after tonight," Bridgette smirked.

"You really mean that you'll, like, go out with me?" Lindsay said hopefully, and the surfer simply nodded to her question. The bombshell beamed with happiness after the confirmation, "Oh boy! I'm, like, so happy to hear that!"

"Me too, Linds, me too. But for now," Bridgette said before she reached up and grabbed the blanket over her and Lindsay, "-I'm really tired, I'm gonna get some sleep. Ok?"

"Yeah, I feel, like, tired too. I like to get some sleep too," Lindsay agreed.

The two shared one last tender kiss before falling asleep nude and in each other's arms.

* * *

Golden rays of early dawn seep through the hotel room windows and into the room, shining down on the two blondes who were cuddling in their sleep.

One of the blondes slowly groans waking up. Everything was still blurry to her; her eyes were still just starting to open. Once the blur in her eyes left, she let out a nice cute yawn from her mouth. Her sapphire blue eyes looked towards the other blonde she had in her arms and was also holding her too.

Lindsay blushed while also smiling at Bridgette's still sleeping form, seeing her look so adorable in her sleep.

Lindsay then got an idea. She leaned towards Bridgette's mouth and tenderly kissed her on her lips.

Bridgette slowly began to wake up while also feeling something on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes but was only met with a blurred image. The blur gave away in a few seconds, and she noticed Lindsay kissing her on her lips.

Lindsay noticed the Bridgette finally awoke, she parted her lips from the surfer's and said softly, "Good morning beautiful. It's, like, so nice to wake up next to you."

"Good morning to you too... beautiful," Bridgette slightly hesitated on the last part.

"Awww, am I the first girl you called beautiful first thing? That's, like, so sweet of you."

"Not as sweet as you and your kisses." Bridgette smiled.

The two shared a giggle before kissing again.

"Oh, Bridge, I'm, like, so happy after what happened last night. I, like, never wanted it to end."

"I'm also happy for last night too. It was unexpected I'll give it that, but it was still a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm so glad that you and I had fun. Now, we're together!"

"You're right. Looks like we are together now."

They cuddled for a little while longer before Bridgette takes notice of the time.

"We'll have to get ready, everyone will be wondering what's taking us," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I smell like sweat and sex," Lindsay agreed.

Bridgette then got an idea of her own, "You know, there is room for one more in the shower stall," she said with a seductive smile.

"Oooooh, enough room for this?" Lindsay gestured to her entire body.

"Oh I don't think so, I know so."

"Then let's go."

The two got out of the bed and slowly made their way to the hotel bathroom for their shower together. Bridgette turned on the water and the two waited for it to become warm. Once it was warm the two blondes stepped inside together and the warm water rinses down their bodies. "Ahhh... this feels, like, so much better," Lindsay sigh from the water's warmth.

"Tell me about it," Bridgette said.

Again, due to the stalls size, the two were about an inch separate from each other. That wasn't going to stop them from having fun.

Lindsay decided to go first as she wrapped her arms around Bridgette's tummy from behind. She guided her hands up to Bridgette's chest and began to knead and squeeze them. Bridgette moaned to the feeling.

"You like it when I play with your titties, hmm?" Lindsay asked.

"I like it alright," Bridgette moaned.

"Then you'll like this," Lindsay then began to twist and pinch the surfer's nipples. This caused Bridgette to moan louder.

Once the bombshell finished playing with them, she turned Bridgette around and leaned down to her breast, sucking on them.

Bridgette blushed at seeing her fellow blonde do this again to her. She brought up her hand and slightly stroked Lindsay's wet hair. Lindsay had more plans; she brought her right hand down to the surfer's vagina and began to rub it, causing the surfer to stumble.

Aware of her clumsiness, Lindsay took this nice and slow until Bridgette couldn't hold herself up any longer.

Lindsay decided to switch places. She brought herself back and motioned Bridgette to suck her breast. The surfer complied and began to suck on her right breast. Lindsay smiled at this but wanted some more pleasure, so she grabbed her right breast and began to suck on it herself.

After a while sucking on Lindsay's boobs, the two went into another embrace. Their large breast pressed and grind against each other. The two then had another heated kiss.

* * *

After the two finished getting up and got out of the showers, the two headed back to get changed. They picked up their underwears and clothes they discarded last night and put them back on.

After Bridgette zipped her sweater back on, she turned to the bombshell and said, "Hey, Lindsay?"

"Yeah?" Lindsay replied, putting on her bandanna.

"I think it's best if we don't tell anyone that we're in a relationship yet."

Lindsay thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're, like, right. They might want to peek in it."

"Yep and god know what the producers will do to expose our relationship to get more ratings. This should be between you and me only."

"Don't worry, Bridge, I want this relationship to go well too. I don't want those meanies to ruin it," Lindsay said.

"I guessed that already," Bridgette smiled, "You wanna go get breakfast together?"

"Maybe later, I need to, like, put more makeup on me. I feel so empty without it."

"Hehe, sure."

Bridgette went up to Lindsay and kissed her softly on the lips. Lindsay kissed back and they continued to kiss. Once they finished, Bridgette turned and walked out of Lindsay's room, leaving Lindsay alone.

Once she was alone, Lindsay fell back on her bed with a beaming smile on her face. She was dating Bridgette now and it already feels amazing. And if they continue like this without any problems, then it would lead to actual love between the two.

Heck, maybe even marriage when they're older.

She and Bridgette will sure to always look back on this day and this show that managed to get them closer than ever before.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THESE NOTES!**

 **Let me just say, HOLY. FUCKIN'. SHIT! I wrote more than ten thousand words! This was much longer than what I originally intended it to be. This has got to be the longest one-shot I'll ever write! Unless I write another one-shot again.**

 **I might be the first person in fanfiction history to write a full-fledged LindsayxBridgette lemon fic. This was something that I wanted for a while now, and I'm so glad to have done this rather than waiting for someone else to write this. If you're wondering how long it took me to write this, well... let's just say that I started writing this around late November during some free time I had.** **I'm so happy with how this story turned out to be.** **Even so, any form of criticism would be much appreciated.**

 **Still, I don't want to have my story as the only LindsayxBridgette shipping content on the internet. It would be amazing if this ship becomes more recognizable. I'd love to see more LindsayxBridgette content be made. I know I haven't been around for long, bu need you all to spread the word to other fanfic writers and fan artists. Start making more LindsayxBridgette stuff. More stories, more art, let's get make the ship of the two beautiful blondes popular. Give a shoutout to other fanfiction authors out there. Heck even Rufus T. Serenity. In fact, Rufus, if you're reading this, why not try attempting your own LindsayxBridgette story. If I could do it, then so can you. Anyone can do it if they try. As Shia Labeouf once said: "DO IT! JUST DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"**

 **Anyway, that's all I gotta say. To those who are waiting for the next chapter in Total Drama: Cody's Redemption,** **now that this is finally finished I will return to it. I do have an idea for a sequal to this one-shot, but it won't be anytime soon for I want to focus my attention back on TD: CR, school, and other life stuff. And if I do make a sequal, it won't be as long as this one-shot was.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this. Favourite, Follow, and Review, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
